Disparition
by angeloe13
Summary: Quand Meredith à répondus à son téléphone cette nuit la, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discussion qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec sa petite Lexie
1. Chapter 1

On était au beau milieu de la nuit quand Meredith entendit son portable sonné, quand elle décrocha elle espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de fil important parce qu'elle devait bientôt aller travailler et que quelque heure de sommeil en plus lui était indispensable, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin obtenu la garde de Zola.

-Allo.

-Meredith aide moi.

-Lexie c'est toi.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis il fait trop noir et tout mon corps me fait mal, Meredith j'ai peur.

-Lexie calme toi d'accord et dis-moi ce qui t'en tour.

-Je crois que je suis dans une forêt mais je ne sais pas exactement où, Meredith….oh non il m'a vu.

-Lexie, Lexie ! Répond moi Lexie ! Fichus portable Derek réveille toi.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe.

- C'est Lexie, il faut appeler la police, il faut qu'on la retrouve

- Calme-toi Meredith et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Lexie vient de m'appeler, elle avait l'air effrayé, elle m'a dit que son corps lui faisait mal et après elle a dit « il m'a vu » Derek je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivée quelque chose.

-D'accord, j'appelle la police et ensuite on la retrouvera d'accord.

Après l'appel de Derek, la police arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Meredith était en train d'expliquer son appel qu'elle venait de recevoir de sa petite sœur, la police commença à envoyer des avis de recherche dans tous les commissariats grâce à la photo que Meredith leur avait donné, elle ne datait de quelque jours puis ensuite la police prit le portable de Meredith pour essayer de retracer d'où l'appel venait.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose.

-On fait tout notre possible pour Madame, d'accord alors laisser nous faire notre travail, on fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver.

-Je sais excusez-moi mais il s'agit de ma petite sœur, j'ai peur pour elle.

- Essayez de vous détendre un peu.

Meredith alla dans la cuisine pour boire une tasse de café et essayer de calmer ses nerfs en attendant des nouvelles de sa sœur, il fallait aussi qu'elle prévienne son père et puis il y avait Mark, il voudrait savoir, cette journée allait être un enfer, elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle vit Derek et sa fille Zola arriver dans la cuisine.

-On va la retrouver Meredith tu verras.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Mark.

-Maintenant il est avec Julia mais en même temps il l'aime toujours et si je lui dis pas il m'en voudras, je vais aller à l'hôpital pendant que toi tu restes ici, je vais prévenir Hunt de la raison pour laquelle on ne sera pas là pendant un certain temps d'accord et si je vois Mark, je lui en parlerais, tu vas voir tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère tellement que tu es raison, bon vas-y je vais m'occuper de Zola en même temps, je t'aime et surtout fait bien attention à toi d'accord.

Avant de partir pour l'hôpital Derek embrassa sa femme et sa fille puis partit en direction de l'hôpital. Vingt minutes plus tard Derek arriva enfin au Seattle Grace Mercy Ouest, son lieu de travail, il alla directement au bureau du chef pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle Meredith et lui serait absent pendant un certain nombre de jours, il ne pouvait pas dire exactement combien de temps ils avaient besoin.

-Owen il faut que je te parle c'est important.

-Comme par exemple pourquoi tu as déjà deux heures de retard.

-La police est chez moi en ce moment, Lexie à disparue.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, Lexie a réussi à joindre Meredith durant quelque minutes et c'était mauvais c'est pour ça que Meredith et moi ne serons pas disponible pendant un certain temps je ne peux te dire exactement combien tout dépendra des recherches.

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin.

-Merci Owen.

-Je t'en prie, il faut que je prévienne Mark, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais le trouver.

-Non désoler.

-Merci quand même.

Une fois Derek sortit du bureau, il se mit à la recherche de Mark pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ça allait surement être un coup dur pour lui malgré le fait qu'il était avec Julia il savait très bien qu'il avait encore des sentiments envers elle plus fort que ce qu'il avait envers Julia puis finalement il finit par le trouver dans une salle de radiologie avec sa nouvelle petite copine Julia.

-Bonjour Julia.

-Bonjour Docteur Shepperd.

-Mark il faudrait que je te parle en privée c'est très important s'il te plait, ça ne peut pas attendre.

-D'accord, je reviens Julia.

-T'en fais pas prend ton temps.

-Bon alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui est si important.

-Lexie a disparu, la police est chez moi en ce moment ?

-Comment ça disparu, je ne comprends pas.

-Lexie a appelé Meredith cette nuit en lui demandant de l'aide et les derniers mots qu'a prononcé sont « il m'a vu », je dois rentrer chez moi Meredith m'attend, elle a besoin de moi mais je suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver vivante et tu verras tout ira bien.

-Oui vas-y appel-moi si il y a du changement.

-Promis.

Puis Derek partit presque en courant pour retourner à sa voiture pour rejoindre et lui apporter le soutien dont elle a besoin, il savait que Mark avait surement du mal à digérer la nouvelle et que sa devait lui faire un choc mais Meredith comptait sur lui et puis il avait Calli ou Arizona s'il avait besoin de ce confier Julia n'était surement pas la bonne personne à qui il devait en parler.

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il trouva les mêmes policiers qui étaient dans sa maison à la recherche de sa belle-sœur, petite sœur, disparu mais pour le moment il était à la recherche de sa femme il alla alors dans leur chambre mais il y n'y avait personne à part une Zola endormis alors il décida d'aller au grenier c'est-à-dire la chambre de Lexie et il la trouva assise sur son lit.

-J'aimerais tellement que ce soit un cauchemar et que je me réveille pour que ma sœur soit la avec moi, c'est ma petite sœur Derek et je n'ai pas su la protéger.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Meredith, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi et tu as vu Mark ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui as dis.

-Oui, il avait l'air complètement perdu.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital,

Mark était dans l'une des nombreuses salles de gardes de cet hôpital, il était tellement mal, la femme qu'il aimait avait disparu et personne ne savait où elle était, elle devait avoir tellement peur, elle aurait besoin de lui quand elle serait retrouvée parce que oui ils allaient la retrouver et même si il devait démissionner pour ça, il la cherchait jusqu'à la fin, il fut sorti de ses pensée par la personne qui venait d'entrer, elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui et main sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mark ?

-Elle a disparu, il faut que je me reprenne, je dois aider à la retrouver, elle doit avoir tellement peur.

- Calme-toi Mark qui a disparu.

-Lexie a disparu, Derek est venu me voir tout à l'heure Calli, la police est déjà chez eux mais je dois aider je ne peux pas rester là à attendre alors que la femme que j'aime revienne, je ne peux et ne veux pas l'abandonné, je vais aller chez Meredith et Derek pour voir ce que je peux faire.

-D'accord mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont la retrouver tu verras j'en suis sûr.

-Peut être qu'elle sera morte quand ils la retrouveront, il sera trop tard et je n'aurais même pas lui dire à qu'elle point je l'aime.

-Tu en auras l'occasion, j'en suis persuadée.

Puis Calli prit Mark dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui montrer tous le soutien qu'elle pouvait lui apporter et qu'elle serait là pour lui quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Mark partit donc chez son meilleur ami pour les aidés et écouter les dernières nouvelles en espérant qu'elles soient bonnes, il le fallait, il le fallait. Quand il arriva il fut surprit du monde se trouvant déjà dans le salon, tous à la recherche de Lexie puis il se mit à chercher du regard Derek et Meredith, il les trouva finalement dans la cuisine.

-Salut.

-Mark qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais aider, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire et à attendre qu'on nous dise qu'il l'on enfin retrouver.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre alors, Mark c'est ma petite sœur.

-Je sais Meredith.

Quand soudain ils entendirent les trois mots qu'ils voulaient tous entendre, « on la trouvé ».

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_-Salut._

_-Mark qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je voulais aider, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire et à attendre qu'on nous dise qu'il l'on enfin retrouver._

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre alors, Mark c'est ma petite sœur._

_-Je sais Meredith._

_Quand soudain ils entendirent les trois mots qu'ils voulaient tous entendre, « on la trouvé »._

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand ils entendirent ces mots ils se dirigèrent toute de suite en direction du salon pour aller vers le policier pour la confirmation qu'il avait bien retrouvé sa trace.

-On y va.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Je regrette Monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas vous devez nous laisser faire notre travail.

-Mais il s'agit de la femme que j'aime et puis si elle est blessée elle aura besoin de mon aide et vous aussi puisque je suis médecin.

-L'ambulance est en route elle aussi, ne vous en faites pas vous pourrez la retrouver las bas.

-Mais….

-Laisser nous faire de notre travail, vous verrez tout ira bien, on vous appel dès qu'on des nouvelles je vous le promets.

C'est à contre cœur que Meredith, Derek et Mark restèrent à la maison en attendant des nouvelles de Lexie, il espérait tous qu'elle soit toujours vivante, c'était le plus important. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient ce fichus coup de téléphone quand soudain le téléphone ne mit enfin à sonner, Meredith fut la première à l'atteindre, Derek et Mark pouvaient voir que pendant la conversation son visage avait perdu des couleurs cela était forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, elle était morte.

-Elle est morte c'est ça.

-…..

-Meredith parle nous s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir si elle est en vie.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment sa tu sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit bordel de merde.

-Mark calme toi et Meredith respire un grand coup et dis-nous ce qu'il t'on dit.

-Il n'y avait personne dans la petite cabane, ils ont juste trouvés des photos de Lexie et du sang mais elle n'était pas à l'intérieur, ils ne savent pas où elle est, oh mon dieu Derek et si il ne la retrouvait jamais, plein de personne disparaissent et puis au file de temps on en entend plus parler, elles sont oubliées et leur corps n'est jamais retrouvé et si sa arrivait aussi à Lexie.

-Meredith calme toi d'accord, on va la retrouver, Lexie sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Tu devrais monter te reposer sa te ferai du bien, et si il y a du nouveau je te réveille c'est promis, toi aussi Mark tu devrais te reposer.

-Non c'est bon sa ira Derek, je vais à l'hôpital, appel si il y a du nouveau.

-Promis.

-Merci.

Mark repartit à l'hôpital, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il voulait tellement aidé mais comment faire quand on leur demande qu'une seule chose c'est attendre toujours et encore, et si Meredith avait raison et qu'on ne retrouvait jamais Lexie et si elle était déjà morte, tout le monde sais que les première vingt-quatre heures son décisive, peut-être qu'elle était déjà morte, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Lexie, c'était impossible, Lexie était son âme sœur et elle devait le savoir alors elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir tant qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit, avec Sofia, Lexie était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner pas maintenant, ils devaient vieillir ensemble.

Meredith était dans sa chambre allonger sur son lit en train de penser à sa petite sœur, elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir la voir, pouvoir lui dire je t'aime, elle ne lui avait vraiment dit et puis elle avait encore tellement de choses à partager, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, non, c'était impossible, il devait la retrouver, oui, il devait la retrouver mais où pouvait elle bien être.

Pendant ce temps dans une vieille forêt au nord de Seattle,

Une femme et une petite fille étaient cachées derrière un tronc d'arbre, il faisait encore noir alors il était plus facile pour elle de se cacher mais quand le jour allait apparaitre d'ici peu de temps il deviendrait plus difficile à trouver la route avant qu'elles se fassent voir toutes les deux.

-Je suis fatiguées et j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur Lena mais il faut qu'ont continus à marcher avant qu'il ne fasse jour, il faut atteindre la route, on va s'en sortir, tu verras.

-Mon bras me fait mal.

-Je sais Lena, je sais, moi aussi j'ai mal mais pour qu'ont s'en sortent il faut continuer, on y est presque d'accord, aller on y va.

-D'accord.

Elles repartirent donc toutes les deux à la recherche d'une route pour être enfin sauver, elle ne l'avouerai jamais à Lena mais elle aussi était fatiguée et avait tellement mal, elle pouvait à peine marcher mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner pour Lena, pour sa famille, tous les gens qu'elle aimait elle voulait tous les revoir et puis cette petite comptait sur elle pour la sauver et elle le lui avait promis, il fallait continuer, ne surtout pas s'arrêter sinon il pourrait les retrouver et sa ne devait pas arriver, jamais.

A l'aube elle arrivèrent enfin à la route, il fallait qu'une voiture passe, la toute de suite maintenant car elle n'avait plus aucune force, elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer mais heureusement pour elles, quelque minute plus tard arriva et s'arrêta en voyant les toutes les deux au moment où le conducteur sortit de sa voiture la jeune femme perdit connaissance, le conducteur la souleva alors délicatement pour la porter à cause de toute ces blessures et l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Lena malgré son très jeune âge s'installa côté passager.

-Il faut la sauver.

-Je sais, on va aller à l'hôpital mais je n'en connais qu'un seul hôpital ici dans ce coins et il est à vingt minutes de route je ne sais pas où sont….

-Pas grave, on va à celui qu'est à vingt minutes, faut aller vite.

-D'accord, c'est partis on y va.

Au bout de vingt minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, quand le chauffeur passa les portes il avait une jeune femme dans les bras avec une petite fille qui le suivait juste derrière.

-Vite j'ai besoin d'aide, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi.

L'homme vit deux médecins arrivés vers lui, l'un d'eux lui demanda de l'installer sur le lit qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche puis on le fit reculer pour pouvoir analyser au mieux la situation, l'arrière de sa tête était en sang, un de ses yeux était complètement fermer et bleu, l'arrière de sa jambe gauche était en sang suite à une coupure profonde qui avait été faites apparemment au couteau, elle devait avoir aussi une luxation de l'épaule gauche mais elle était reconnaissable quand même puisque le Docteur Bailey la reconnu ainsi que Webber il s'agissait du docteur Lexie Grey.

-Biper Sheperd, on a besoin de lui, dépêcher vous, biper Torres aussi on va avoir besoin d'elle, pour son épaule.

-Elle va s'en sortir Lexie ?

-Qui es-tu et comment….

-Elle m'a sauvé du méchant monsieur, (commençant à pleurer) je veux pas qu'elle meure.

- Chut calme-toi d'accord, on va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour la sauver, mais toi tu as mal quelque part.

-Au bras.

-D'accord je vais appeler le docteur Robbins, elle va te soigner, tu verras elle est très gentille.

-Mais je veux pas la laisser.

-Ne t'en fait pas on va bien prendre soin d'elle je te le promets.

-D'accord.

Le bipeur de Derek venait de sonner, montrant un code d'urgence mais ce n'était pas possible il avait dit à Hunt de ne pas être déranger.

-C'est pas possible je ne suis pas le seul neurochirurgien dans cette hôpital.

- Va-y Derek.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui ça ne sert à rien à rester là et attendre, tu verras tout ira bien, ils vont bientôt la retrouver de toute façon.

-Je ne….

-Vas-y je te dis, et je t'appelle si jamais j'ai des nouvelles c'est promis d'accord.

-Très bien.

Quelque minutes après que Derek soit partit Meredith reçus un appel provenant de l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas répondre n'ayant aucune envie d'aller travailler mais elle le fit quand même.

-Docteur Grey.

-Oui et j'espère que cette important.

-Votre sœur vient juste d'être admise dans notre hôpital un conducteur la trouver sur la route avec une petite fille.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Très bien.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Quelque minutes après que Derek soit partit Meredith reçus un appel provenant de l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas répondre n'ayant aucune envie d'aller travailler mais elle le fit quand même._

_-Docteur Grey._

_-Oui et j'espère que cette important._

_-Votre sœur vient juste d'être admise dans notre hôpital un conducteur la trouver sur la route avec une petite _fille_._

_-J'arrive tout de suite._

_-Très bien._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Quand Bailey vu le docteur Shepperd arriver au sein de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers lui pour le mettre au courant

-Bailey c'est vous qui m'avez bipé, j'avais pourtant…..

-Il s'agit de Lexie.

-Comment ça Lexie.

-Un chauffeur la retrouvé sur la route avec une petite fille et vous êtes me meilleur, elle est partie au scan, pour le moment mais ce n'est pas bon, Meredith a été prévenue.

-Très bien biper le Docteur Sloan, il a besoin d'être au courant que Lexie est ici dans notre hôpital il a besoin d'être au courant.

Mark s'était à nouveau enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses salle de garde de l'hôpital, il pensait pouvoir se changer en travaillant mais c'était impossible alors plutôt que de foirer une opération il avait préféré s'enfermer à nouveau, quand soudain son bipeur se mit à sonner, c'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas être tranquille pour réfléchir à tous, non il fallait qu'on le dérange, qu'elle idée stupide qu'il avait eu de retourner à l'hôpital mais il s'agissait du code d'urgence alors il décida de se bouger quand même.

Quand il arriva au urgence, il chercha Bailey puisque c'était elle qui l'avait biper mais il ne la trouva pas à la place il vit une Meredith arrivé en courant, complètement paniqué comme si quelqu'un était mort, et si c'était….non ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

-Meredith qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Lexie, elle est…elle est…

-Elle est quoi Meredith répond moi.

-Ici, dans cette hôpital mais j'en sais pas plus et je ne trouve personne pour m'expliquer où elle est.

-Elle est au bloc.

- Docteur Bailey qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma sœur, elle va bien ?

-On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la sauver, vous devez attendre.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez bipé Bailey ?

- Oui, Shepperd m'a demandé de le faire, je dois me préparer pour aller au bloc et je viendrais vous voir pour vous donner des nouvelles.

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise d'attendre.

-Mark calme toi d'accord, ça va aller, il faut qu'on se reprenne, je vais appeler la police pour leur dire d'arrêter leur recherche et leur dit que Lexie est là, elle est entre de bonne main, tout va bien se passer.

Arizona était en train de soigner le bras de Lena qui était cassé quand elle vu plusieurs autre bleus qui étaient dans son dos.

-Dis-moi ma puce, d'où viennent tous ces bleus.

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-A moi tu peux je dirais rien tu sais.

-(commençant à pleurer) Je veux Lexie.

-Qui est Lexie, ta maman ?

-Non.

-Et c'est Lexie qui t'as faits ça.

-Non, Lexie elle est gentille avec moi, je veux Lexie.

-D'accord et tu sais où je peux la joindre.

-Elle est tombée sur la route et un monsieur gentil tu nous as amené ici.

-Je vais essayer de trouver Lexie d'accord, pendant ce temps tu veux bien parler à la dame.

-Non ! Pas confiance.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en elle, elle ne te fera aucun mal.

-Non ! Lexie elle a dit que si j'avais peur, je pouvais faire confiance à….Meredith et Mark, veux parler à eux, veux voir eux, pas elle.

-D'accord, je crois savoir où on peut les trouver.

Arizona et Lena prirent l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la salle d'attente parce que elle savait très bien que si en ce moment même Lexie était bloc Meredith et Mark devaient très certainement être en salle d'attente, attendant des nouvelles de cette dernière et justement elle avait raison puisque qu'elle vit Mark faire les cents pas et Meredith assise sur une des nombreuse chaises.

-Mark, Meredith je voudrais vous présenter Lena, elle ne veut parler qu'à vous.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lexie m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de vous.

-Tu connais Lexie ?

-Oui elle était dans la petite cabane avec moi avec le méchant monsieur.

-Tu saurais le reconnaitre.

-Oui Mark, euh pardon monsieur.

-Non c'est bon tu peux m'appeler Mark.

Arizona avait laissé la petite Lena avec Meredith et Mark et au bout de quelque minute elle s'était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Meredith, elle était exténuée, elle n'avait pas dormie de toute la nuit et elle voulait attendre des nouvelles de Lexie. Puis finalement après trois heures d'attente Derek et Bailey arrivèrent vers eux.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va s'en sortir, on a réussi à sauver sa jambe mais elle a fait une hémorragie et Miranda a dû lui enlever la rate, elle a aussi de nombreuse hématome dont à un l'œil qui l'empêche de l'ouvrir correctement.

-Merci mon dieu, elle est vivante.

-Mais il y a encore autre chose qui peut être difficile à attendre.

-Comment ça Docteur Bailey.

-Derek m'a mis au courant pour sa disparition alors on a du procéder à un kit de viol il s'est révélé positif, je suis désolée, elle va avoir besoin de vous, donc si vous avez besoin de craquer faites le maintenant et n'attendez pas de vous retrouver devant elle.

-Tu es sur Derek.

-Miranda la effectué deux fois pour être sur je suis vraiment désoler Mark.

Mark ne put rester dans l'hôpital il avait besoin de sortir dehors, pour réussir à respirer l'air était devenue trop pesant. Ce n'était pas possible comment ça pouvait lui arriver, pas à sa Lexie, il fallait qu'il se reprenne pour elle, pour la soutenir, il serait là pour elle quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Meredith avait du mal encore à enregistrer l'information du docteur Bailey quand elle sentit une petite fille bouger, d'ailleurs quand Lena se réveilla elle vit deux médecins en face d'elle.

-Vous êtes les médecins de Lexie ?

-Oui et toi tu es ?

-Lena, elle m'a aidé avec le méchant monsieur.

-Tu étais la petite fille qui l'accompagnait c'est ça.

-Je vais pouvoir la voir ?

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas possible mais dis-moi Lena où sont tes parents.

-J'ai pas de parent docteur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Derek mais tout le monde à des parents.

-Pas moi et puis Lexie elle a dit que je devais avoir confiance en Meredith et Mark, alors moi je reste avec eux, je veux pas aller avec la dame que le docteur voulait que j'aille.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ou Mark.

-Mais je veux pas aller avec elle, je veux Lexie.

Et Lena se mit à pleurer en réclamant Lexie, Meredith la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle ne se calma qu'au moment où elle se rendormit

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Lena.

-Je ne sais pas encore Meredith, je ne sais pas.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena se mit à pleurer en réclamant Lexie, Meredith la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle ne se calma qu'au moment où elle se rendormit_

_-Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Lena._

_-Je ne sais pas encore Meredith, je ne sais pas._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lexie était allongée sur l'un des nombreux lit de l'hôpital toujours inconsciente, il fallait maintenant attendre qu'elle se réveille, toujours et encore attendre, cela en devenait de se sentir tellement impuissant, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit lui prendre la main, lui parler et une nouvelle fois attendre.

-Salut Lexie, j'ai besoin de toi alors tu dois te réveiller, je sais que tu devras traverser des épreuves difficiles mais je te promets que je serais la pour toi du début à la fin, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te soutenir, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, je t'aime tellement Lexie alors tu dois te réveiller, s'il te plait, je t'attends, Meredith t'attends et Lena aussi t'attends, tu l'as sauvé et elle te réclame, elle ne veut que toi, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Lex.

Puis il sentit les doigts de Lexie, bouger et prononcer juste un seul mot plus précisement un seul prénom, tellement doucement et avec tellement de difficulté qu'il n'était pas sur au début que se soit celui-ci c'est-à-dire Lena, elle la répété plusieurs fois.

-Elle va bien, Lena va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout vas bien se passer.

-Tant mieux, où est-elle ?

-Les services sociaux l'ont emmené dans une famille d'accueil, Meredith a demandé si elle pouvait la garder mais ils ont refusés mais si tu veux je peux demander qu'elle vienne te voir.

-Merci.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Meredith.

-Je vais la chercher.

-Attend.

-Oui.

-Bipe la s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule.

-D'accord, je vais la biper, je reste avec toi, je ne vais nulle part.

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.

-Jamais, c'est promis, je t'aime, tu m'as fait tellement peur, j'ai cru que je ne te reverai jamais.

- Mark qu'est ce qui….oh mon dieu Lexie tu es réveillée.

-Oui et Lena elle est où.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver, ne t'inquiète de rien et repose toi d'accord, Mark et moi ont va la trouver.

-Non !

-Je croyais que tu voulais….

-Je veux dire ne me laisser pas seule dans cette chambre, partez pas tous les deux.

-Très bien, dans ce cas moi je reste avec toi et Meredith va chercher Lena, sa va comme ça.

-Oui, merci.

-Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir y aller, je reviens des que possible.

-Merci Meredith.

Meredith sortit de la chambre de sa sœur Lexie pour aller contacter les services sociaux pour que Lexie puisse voir Lena et puis Lena aussi avait besoin de voir que Lexie était encore en vie pour avancer et essayer de passer à autre chose même si elle savait que ce ne saurais pas facile pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Mark voulait s'allonger au côté de Lexie et lui caresser les cheveux comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quand il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il était malade mais ce qui permit à Lexie de se blottir plus facilement contre lui et puis au bout de quelque instant elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme, elle entendit Mark lui susurrer des mots à doux à l'oreille pour essayer de la calmer, puis finalement elle finit par s'endormir.

Meredith avait appelé de l'hôpital les services sociaux dans le but de faire venir Lena à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver, la personne qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone lui confirma que Lena pourrait venir en milieu d'après midi rendre visite à Lexie, alors Meredith se dirigea en direction de la chambre de Lexie et la elle vit Lexie dans les bras de Mark ces mains accrocher à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait ce dernier d'ailleurs mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de parler tout doucement car Lexie s'était endormie c'est pour cela qu'elle dit en chuchotant que Lena serait la en milieu d'après midi.

Dans le milieu d'après midi Meredith vit une petite fille arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital qu'elle reconnue aussitôt et qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-On va voir Lexie.

-Oui ma puce on va voir Lexie.

-Je reviens la chercher dans deux heures.

-Très bien.

Meredith prit Lena par la main et l'emmena en direction de la chambre de Lexie, quand elles rentrèrent dans la chambre, toute deux purent constater que Lexie dormait c'est pour cela que Lena vint s'assoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller cette dernière.

-EH.

-Lena, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'avais peur que tu te réveilles pas.

-J'avais promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, non.

-Oui, sa veut dire que je vais pas retourner dans ma famille d'accueil je peux rester avec toi.

-C'est pas si facile pour le moment je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, alors il faut que tu sois biens sage d'accord.

-D'accord, je peux te faire un calin.

-Oui biensur.

-On va vous laisser toutes les deux.

-On sera juste derrière si jamais tu as besoin.

-Merci à vous deux.

A suivre...

Désoler pour le retard.


End file.
